1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Examples of methods of achieving an increase in the angle of view of known liquid crystal devices include a mode (hereinafter, it is referred to as a transverse electric field mode) for controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules by applying an electric field along the surface of a substrate to a liquid crystal layer. For example, an FFS (Fringe-Field Switching) mode has been known as the transverse electric field mode (Japanese Patent No. 3498163). A liquid crystal device using such a transverse electric field mode is configured to generate a transverse electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage between a pair of electrodes formed on one of a pair of substrates sandwiching the liquid crystal layer. By adopting such a configuration, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rotated in a horizontal direction with respect to the substrate. In addition, phase difference is applied to linear polarization by anisotropy of birefringence of the liquid crystal layer. In such a manner, the liquid crystal device using the transverse electric field mode performs display.
One of the problems of such a transverse electric field mode liquid crystal device is wavelength dispersion of the liquid crystal layer (liquid crystal material), that is, wavelength dependency of a birefringent index. Generally, the liquid crystal device performing color display uses coloration layers (color filters) of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue, thereby obtaining light of any one wavelength region of the three primary colors for each pixel (sub-pixel). In this case, when a configuration of the pixel (sub-pixel) such as an optimum layer thickness of the liquid crystal layer is set for green light, applied phase difference is different for each of blue light and red light (when the same voltage is applied). This causes difference in a curve of voltage-transmittance characteristics (hereinafter, it is referred to as a “V-T characteristics”). As a result, the phenomenon may arise that a color appears in a white display mode.
FIG. 14 is a diagram illustrating the V-T characteristics of such a known FFS mode liquid crystal device, that is, a FFS mode liquid crystal device in which the optimum layer thickness and the like of the liquid crystal layer is set for green light and is set as a common value for the three primary colors. Since the birefringent indices of the three primary colors are different, the V-T characteristics do not overlap with each other. As a result, since transmittance at the same applied voltage is different for each color, a color may appear in the white display mode. In order to solve the above-mentioned phenomenon, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-90280 discloses a method of setting each angle of band-like electrodes to be different for each sub-pixel of red, green, and blue.
Such a method has an advantage in the improvement of V-T characteristic. However, a problem arises in that transmittance is reduced.